


To always have your back

by dinosaurfangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past Markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurfangirl/pseuds/dinosaurfangirl
Summary: Inspired on a particular video (and some info that stuff has happened with THAT company). A little Marjin fic.Note: English is not my first language so if you see anything wrong, please let me know
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItzSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzSol/gifts).



> A little Markjin fic for Itz, my bird mom 💚, in which Jinyoung is in need of comfort and Mark is there for him.

“So, I won’t even have the opportunity to go to the casting? I can make myself time, that’s no problem.” said Jinyoung to his phone. He tried with all his will to not sound that frustrated.

“I’m sorry, but your schedule says you are full until your upcoming comeback. We cannot do anything about it.” the voice from the phone said. 

Jinyoung unconsciously grabbed his hair and sighed. He knew this person from the company had nothing to do with this. He would have to speak with someone from a higher rank about this recurring situation. If only they responded his emails on time…

“I get it, it’s fine. Thanks for calling me anyways. Have a good day, noona”

“Have a good day, Jinyoung” responded the JYPE employee and ended the call.

Jinyoung stared at his phone till the screen went black and ended up looking at himself. He wondered how many more acting opportunities had the company rejected without him even knowing.  
After deciding that it was pointless to keep thinking about it, he decided to have a run by the Han River. Just when he was starting to change to his clothes, he received a message. 

“Hey! Is anyone up to having dinner?” Yugyeom said through their group chat.  
Jackson was the first one to respond with a sad emoji face  
“I would go if I wasn’t in China, Gyeomy” he said afterwards.  
“*Is anyone in Seoul up to having dinner?” the maknae corrected himself.  
“WAAAHH, KIM YUGYEOM HOW MEAN” Jackson said afterwards.  
Jinyoung laughed to himself. These boys. They would always make him smile again.  
“SAVAAAAAAGE” Bambam said. Just as Jackson, he was in his home country.  
“I can have dinner with you, Gyeom-ah” Jinyoung responded at last.  
“I have to stay up late for tomorrow’s radio :(“ said Youngjae. “But be sure to eat well for me!”  
“It’s ok, hyung, we will go eat other day with you!” Yugyeom said to Youngjae. “What about the older hyungs?”  
“Jaebeom-ie must be sleeping or in his studio. Or sleeping in his studio.” Mark finally said. “But I can go with you guys :)”.

Jinyoung’s heart skipped a beat. See, that was another current issue: he was starting to have this gut feeling lately when Mark was around. A kind of sick but pleasant feeling. They have always been very close and touchy but ever since their last tour in the U.S something changed for Jinyoung. Mark needed a shoulder to lean on, even if he didn’t show it. The six of them were there for him, sure, but Mark being the not-so-vocal-about -his-problems guy, sometimes just needed someone to be physically with him and in silence. And that’s something Jinyoung is good at. That’s how Mark has been naturally relying more on him when a big problem encounters him. Them spending a peaceful time together at Mark’s place, or at some quiet bar, or outside the city. Now, Jinyoung is facing these mixed feelings. He knows Jackson and Mark kind of had something a long time ago. But because of family and work, they agreed to just be friends. He wondered if after all those problems Mark would still consider to see a member as more than just a friend. No, he cannot get his hopes up. Maybe it was just a simple crush that would fade away! But deep down, Jinyoung knew that this was a different feeling. And that’s why at the realisation that he would be eating next to Mark and Yugyeom his brain started to freak out. Yugyeom of all members had to be with them! The only one that can see right through his acting!  
But there was no backing now. It was just a simple dinner. Nothing to worry about.


	2. To always have your back- chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives late with starbucks*  
> Heyyyyyyy   
> Sorry for the long wait, Uni has been a pain in the ass but here I am, pulling this out of my pocket because it's someone's b-day.  
> Love you, Itz!! Hope you had your 5 birthday cakes already

“AND THEN, DALKYUM ATE THE FRIED CHICKEN'' Yugyeom told him, both of them almost dying of laughter at his story. Jinyoung had arrived at Yugyeom's place first and were sharing a couple of beers while they waited for the oldest. Mark is the one who lives closer to Yugyeom but nevertheless, he was a bit late this time which made Jinyoung even more nervous. Did something happen? Did he had an incident? Did he suddenly not want to come because he was there?  
“Hey, hyung are you ok?” The younger asked. Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts and saw Yugyeom’s worried expression.   
“Oh, yeah yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about this acting role I wanted to audition to.” That wasn’t entirely a lie anyways.  
“Right! How did that go? Any answer from the company?”  
“They said it was impossible to make more space in my schedule, but I know that’s not true.” Jinyoung sighed.  
“Aish, I hate this. You should be doing more acting, you’re so good at it, the company is just stupid. Really, I wish we could just go and tell them we’re out if they don’t start to do their job. Useless motherf-” Right at that moment, the bell rang. “Oh, that must be Mark hyung!” Yugyeom forgot his sudden rage and went to the door without giving a glimpse to Jinyoung. Which was actually really lucky of him, considering he felt his face going pale. He quickly recomposed himself and went to the entrance.  
Mark was taking off his shoes while he greeted Yugyeom.  
“and then then it started to rain a bit so I had to run and- oh, hi, Jinyoung-ie!” Mark said when he finally looked at him. After two long months of Mark not looking at him. Him being in L.A with his family and then his schedules full of activities. He looked at Jinyoung with his bright black eyes, barefaced, black hoodie, fluffy hair with droplets of rain and full on smile showing his prominent canines. Little crush, his ass. Jinyoung was screwed.  
“Mark hyung, it’s so good to see you” was all he was able to say before Mark hugged him and patted him in the back.  
“Good to see you too”.

The three of them ate together from the new grill Yugyeom’s brother had recently bought him, stuffing themselves with more meat than side dishes. Yugyeom and Mark had more beer while Jinyoung declined it, knowing his tolerance for alcohol isn’t the best. Then, they just kept talking while the sound of the rain went louder with each hour it passed.  
“I wish I could go to the States again, I love dance practicing there” commented Yugyeom.  
“Next time you should stay more with me and my family in L.A so that you don’t have to be alone in some hotel” said Mark.  
“But I don’t wanna interrupt you family time, hyung”.  
Mark sighed and responded “It actually may be better if you are there.”  
Jinyoung carefully read the situation. Usually, Mark didn’t give such an open invitation to talk about his problems, so it must mean that he was really tired of a particular situation.   
“Is everything alright with you and your family?” he finally asked, leaning more on the table so he could look at his eyes.  
Mark tilted his head and took a look into his beer. “Just the usual with my dad, you know. He insists that I could do better… alone. And that I should be doing stuff in the States now. I’m used to that, I don’t really listen to him. But, this time Joey intervened and they ended up yelling and… I don’t know, it’s kind of stupid, I know they will get over it but I left and I know there’s still this tense vibe at home.” Mark finally looked at them. “Don’t get me wrong, I would never leave and I don’t really care about my dad’s opinion but I don’t know what to do with my brother. I already told him it doesn’t matter but he doesn’t listen.”  
Yugyeom and Jinyoung looked at each other trying to find the words to comfort Mark.  
The younger cleared his throat. “I think there’s something else bothering your brother and he’s picking up his anger on your dad. Maybe you could try to talk to him later.”  
“Yeah… Maybe.”  
“Maybe you could invite Joey here so he can be away for a while. When he returns home, he should feel better. Plus, he won’t be alone with you, we can hang out with him” suggested Jinyoung.  
Mark's face lit up, “That may actually be a good idea. Do you think it will work?”  
“Yeah,” said Yugyeom, “your family is our family. That’s what brothers are for after all.”  
“Thanks, guys. Really.” Mark smiled at them and reached for their hands, gave them a light squeeze and let go. Jinyoung knows alcohol must be playing with his brain because he swore Mark hesitated before letting go of his hand.  
A sudden light entered the room followed by the loud sound of a thunder. Dalkyum quickly ran from Yugyeom’s room to the latter's legs, crying.  
“Aaaww, Dal, it’s okay, baby” said his owner. He took the dog in his arms and showed him the sky through the window. “See, it’s only the clouds making music. Just like me!”  
Jinyoung and Mark giggled at this and went to the window to see the lightning.  
“Guys, it’s pouring like there was no tomorrow. And it’s already 3am. I would rather you staying here for the night. My brother won’t be staying here the night, so you could use his bed.”   
Jinyoung felt a little heat on his face.  
“Sure, don’t worry I can use the couch” said Mark.  
“Hyung, no, I can use the couch. You use the bed” Jinyoung quickly responded .  
Yugyeom lightly pushed him. “Don’t be silly, guys. You have shared beds before. Plus, the couch is Dal’s spot when he wakes up at 5 am and doesn’t want to sleep with me anymore.”

The maknae gave them pajamas that were too long for their legs and after saying goodnight, Mark jumped into the right side of the bed and made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and playfully patted the left side of the bed.   
“Come and tell your hyung what’s wrong, Jinyoung-ie” he said.  
“Ha. Who says something’s wrong?”  
Mark opened one eye and peaked at him. “I do. I always know when you have something going on in your head. What’s hard is to know it’s what exactly is going on there.”  
Jinyoung sighed and told him what was going on with his acting career. After a while, Mark broke the silence in a soft voice, “You know, it doesn’t matter whether that company is trying to sabotage you or not. You are going to make it. And make it big. You better be preparing yourself for when you receive your Oscar.”  
Jinyoung snorted and stifled a yawn. “Thank you, Mark”.  
“Anytime”.  
Jinyoung turned off the lights and went into the bed, covering himself while making sure to not steal Mark’s covers.  
Suddenly, he was too aware of the proximity and Mark’s body heat. His heart started beating fast even though moments before he was dying for some sleep. His eyes got used to the dark and looked at Mark’s face. He had always looked younger but him laying peacefully and with his eyes closed, he looked even younger.   
“Is there something else you want to tell me, Jinyoung?”  
His heart started beating even faster but was able to calmly respond “No. Not at all.”  
Mark looked at him over his long eyelashes and into his eyes. Then he looked at his lips. Then at his eyes again.  
“If you say so” were his final words and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for my english. This is not the best I've written but I wanted to give you guys a lil something. I thought this was gonna be a few chapters but who knows what will happen... Anygays, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
